


War & Peace

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: SO MUCH REGRET [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Regret, Self-Insert, What Was I Thinking?, wrote this in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the request of the Wrexie stream audience:</p><p>my HS Ben 10 self insert fic that I fully regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	War & Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/gifts).



 

A girl walked down the street, a binder in one hand with a bag slung over the other shoulder. Her feet shuffled along in their white flip-flops as her bus stop loomed ahead. Before she could make it to the corner, cars started honking as a Necrofriggan flew past. It had green eyes and a familiar badge upon its chest.

"A Big Chill?" Erin asked. "Damnit." She quickly dropped her things. fiddling with her watch, she ran after the blue alien. _Omnitrix: XLR8_ , she commanded.

In a flash of amber light, Erin disappeared and in her place stood a black and blue reptile-like alien with amber eyes. A badge was displayed proudly upon her chest like a purple heart. Up ahead, Big Chill, or whatever he called himself, flew onward as though chasing something.

"Time to see what's up." With that, XLR8 - aka Erin - ran after the icy alien encroaching upon her territory. Despite Necrofriggans' inherent ability of being extremely swift fliers, they were no match for Erin as XLR8. She soon caught up to the airborne being.

"Hey," Erin called to the Necrofriggan. She thanked the gods that she had figured out the master controls for the Omnitrix. If not, she was sure that the speed she'd used would have time out the Omnitrix's limited power. "Necrofriggan, please land!" Erin yelled over the wind volume caused by her speed. "You are on my territory unannounced."

"Land? Why would I land?" The alien rasped. He flapped his butterfly-like wings hard a few times, trying to pull ahead.

"I don't think so," Erin grinned. _Omnitrix: Jetray_ , she thought. An amber flash alerted the Necrofriggan male that something was up. With a quick shove off of the concrete, Erin, too, was airborne.

"Hey!" The other alien objected. "How many others are there?" He cast his gaze around, searing for her 'hidden comrades'.

"None. Now land!" Erin was quickly losing her patience. When the other alien refused to comply, she hit him with her ray, then dodged the frozen counterattack. When she was sure she had sufficient height, she momentarily turned into Spider Monkey, shot out a web that ensnared the Big Chill guy, then turned into Stinkfly in case there was going to be any funny business.

"Now, then," Erin stated, hovering over the wrapped-up Necrofriggan, "State your name, age, and intention."

"Ben 10. You know, _The_ Ben 10? I'm sixteen and I was trying to catch that Wild Mutt people are seeing abound town. Do you know where I can find it?"

"Oh, you're War? Finally; I thought I'd never find you. Azmuth wouldn't give me your coordinates. So you're here looking for the Vulpimancer? That was me. Wild Mutt is the most low-key alien I'm comfortable using in public."

"War? No, I told you, I'm Benjamin Tennyson. Call me Ben," the Necrofriggan said before his Omnitrix timed out. Erin laughed.

"You still haven't maxed out the Omnitrix?" She teased as she let the Omnitrix on her wrist change her back. She started on the task of freeing Ben from Spider Monkey's webs. "War should have figured it out first."

"Well, I'm too busy kicking butt and taking names," Ben said with a blush. Erin helped him up as she freed him from the last of the webbing. "And to be fair, I did max it out when I was ten... But it sort of got zeroed out so Vilgax wouldn't get it..." Ben scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ugh, Vilgax! Last I heard of him, Azmuth told me that you threw him off of Primus. Go, War!" Erin said, punching him in a friendly sort of way to the arm.

"Uh, thanks... Hey, why do you keep calling me War?"

"Well, because that's who you are. We are two halves of the same whole. War and Peace. Chaos and Order. Without one, the other would destroy the universe. Here, I'll show you." Erin fiddled with her Omnitrix for a second before huffing. "Oh, right. Omnitrix: Open panels 438 and 439. Access codes: 673-831 and 749-289."

Erin physically flipped Ben's wrist over as the watch made a clicking noise. A flap opened on each of their Omnitrices. Erin's read _Peace_ inside, and when Ben read the inside of his own watch, _War_ was scrawled inside.

"Woah..." Ben said, staring at the inside of his watch. "I didn't know it did that."

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things you don't know about the Omnitrix," Erin said ominously. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just missed my bus. I'm going to have to run to school. See you later. I'll use the Omnitrix to call you." And with that, Erin disappeared into the foggy morning, back towards her bag laying on the sidewalk and the desolate bus stop corner.

She gathered her things and hurried off in a gentle lope towards the school that was over two miles away. Just as she made to cross the road at the light, a gorgeous green classic Mustang pulled up to the three way intersection, with no other cars waiting. The driver, a semi-tanned man with raven hair and ~~ruby lips~~ onyx eyes, honked twice. Erin glanced questioningly at the car but didn't recognize the man driving or the girl in the passenger seat.

"Peace!" a familiar voice called to her from the car's back seat.

"War?"

"Yeah, want a ride?"

Erin glanced askance at the driver. "If you're sure..."

"Yeah, yeah," the driver grunted. "Get in, and don't smudge the paint."

As Erin climbed in, she answered, "I would kill myself if I did that! She's amazing: a 1976 Mustang with a V8 engine with three hundred horses, and, from what I can tell, liquid oxygen for the afterburners? It's a crime to even get bird shit on her!"

The raven-haired man laughed, "I like you. These two bozos only care as far as she'll drive 'em."

"You are so lucky to have this car. My dad had a white '69 Corvette Stingray. When I was ten or so, I made him promise me that it'd be my first car. No such luck. He broke his promise and sold it two years later. And, man, believe you me, that car rode like a dream..."

"How much did he get?"

"Not a lot. Maybe three grand?"

"Kevin!" The redhead sounded scandalized. "You don't need to know the price for everything!"

"Oh!" Ben butted in, "I can't keep calling you 'Peace'. We should all introduce ourselves. Obviously, I'm Ben 10-

"Savior of the Universe, we know..." The other two sighed and rolled their eyes. Apparently he shoved his weight around a good amount. _One more thing for me to temper, I suppose_ , Erin thought.

"Well, I'm Gwen, Ben's cousin, and that's Kevin, my boyfriend." _Woah, serious 'back-off' vibes heading my way. Geez, if anything, we'd probably only be friends. He seems a bit like a womanizer._

"And I'm Erin, aka Peace. Ben's better half, and the voice of Reason," she joked.

"Well, you're in for your share, then. Good luck; you'll need it." Kevin snickered, and Erin chimed in as she saw Ben's 'Manly Pout'. Gwen looked like she didn't see the hilarity in her own words.

"Well, this is it, right?" Kevin asked, pulling into Erin's school's parking lot.

"Yeah, thanks. And if you guys are ever in the area, let me know. Or if you need help, despite what Ben says. War isn't reasonable enough to ask for help without pushing."

Erin slid from the car, with what felt like the whole school staring. She was the slightly pudgy, slightly unpopular girl who was usually the teachers' pet and read, wrote or drew in her spare time. When she wasn't kicking alien butt, that is. To see her in an amazing car with what looked to be three supermodels, the populars heads must have exploded.

"See you," Ben called, hand out the window as he waved with a small smirk. "Have fun!"

"As if," Erin scoffed, Kevin chiming in his agreeing two cents. "Stay safe. And Ben, think before you act." Erin stared hard at her less responsible half, warning him. "Goodbye!"

"Bye," Gwen replied as Kevin peeled off from the curb in his cherry car. She purred as he drove off in her.

Erin turned to her school building. She groaned. "Yay," she muttered to herself. "One more thing for them to bully me about. I should have told Kevin to drop me off down the road."

She walked into the lobby, where her friends stood waiting.

"So, who was that?" Sandy asked, hip cocked and eyebrow raised. Jason and Gabrie stood beside her as back up. However, they were so innocent and cute that there was no way they could be menacing.

"My other half and his friends. Not my better half, mind you, but he tries. I hope." Erin always spoke cryptically about things that had no place being aired. It really annoyed her cohorts in mischief sometimes.

"What're their names?" Jason, the ever friendly boy who was bullied for 'being too nice', wondered.

"Kevin owns the beautiful ride I came in - I don't think he'd let anyone else drive her. The redhead in the passenger seat was Gwen. She's dating Kevin and is the cousin of Ben, my less awesome half. Ben is sixteen, but only barely. And when I say 'other half', I don't mean that we're dating. Yuck!"

"Nice to know you feel that way."

Erin turned to see Ben standing in the doorway, Gwen getting out of Kevin's car behind him. "What are you doing here? This is my school."

Ben smirked at her. "Seems that Gwen signed us up for school here for a whole marking period. She thought it would take a while to find the whatchamacallit."

"Whatchamacallit? Really? Is that a technical term?" Erin raised her eyebrow.

"For Ben, it is," Gwen said, edging past her cousin. "So, want to show us around?"

"Hey, Erin, you going to introduce us?" Sandy, Jason and Gabrie sidled over to the group taking space up in the tiny lobby.

"Oh, yeah, like I was saying. This is Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Ben, Gwen, meet Sandy, Gabrie and Jason. We're the Outcasts."

"What, like a band?" Ben asked.

"Wait, you're Ben 10?" Gabrie squealed. Ben grinned and opened his mouth to reply but both Gwen and Erin shoved a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, he's Ben 10. No he isn't signing autographs. And no, Ben, we are not announcing our presence. We are Ben and Gwen Levin for the time being and you will not slip up. Understand?"

Gwen's hand was under Erin's and he must have licked his cousin's palm because she pulled it away, yelling "Gross!" Erin glared at Ben.

"Ben, behave!" Erin ordered. Immediately his demeanor dropped, and, like a robot, he obeyed.

"Wow," Gwen commented. "How did you do that? He's like a trained puppy!"

"Am not!" Ben retorted.

"Ben..." Erin stated warningly.

"Fine."

"As his better half," Erin stared pointedly at his watch, "He has to listen to me. I mean, I'm his voice of Reason. Without me, he'd cause pure Chaos. And there is no way in the Void that I'd allow that."

Ben and Gwen flinched at Erin's use of 'the Void', but her three friends seemed used to her odd way of swearing.

"We, that's good. I can't control him at all. He's like an animal." Gwen looked around. "So, can you point me to our first classes?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

Gwen glanced at the two schedules in her hands. "Well, Ben has Algebra 2 with Gucciardi in Room 216. And I have Health in the Gymnasium Classroom with Dibley."

"Oh, cool," Erin said, "You're with me, Sophomore. Gwen, you have Jason in your class."

"Well, that was easy." Ben grinned. "So how's the teach'?"

"He's fair if you pay attention to him or if you do well in his class. And he doesn't take well to those who decide to skip, so if you were planning on that, think again, Mister."

Gwen laughed outright at the stunned look on Ben's face. "You just got told!"

Ben sneered at her. "Yeah, yeah... So when does class start?"

Just then, the first bell rang. "Now." Erin glanced at Gwen in shared exasperation over the redhead's cousin. "Come along, Levin," Erin threw over her shoulder as she walked off.

 


End file.
